Pacifica's Dollhouse
by doesgeorgeisgay
Summary: This is a story about if Pacifica Northwest had a broken family, like in the Melanie Martinez song "Dollhouse". Contains Dipcifica. "Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains."
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Hey Guys! So, this is my first fanfiction so don't judge how terrible it is. I've always thought about how the story of Gravity Falls storyline would change if Pacifica had a broken family, kind of like the song "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez. That is what this fanfiction is about. This story requires you to think that all the episodes after "Northwest Mansion Mystery" did not occur. This also takes place when Pacifica is 15. Mabel and Dipper are at Stan's for summer break. Hints of Dipcifica involved. Also cheating, drinking, violence, and sexual themes are involved. Enjoy!**

Pacifica's POV

 _Beep Beep Beep_. I slap my hand on top of my alarm clock. 8:00. Time to start another day. Another day where I hide my true self from the world. Another day of my always drunk mother parading around the house, and my father bringing a variety of mistresses to the house (my mother being too drunk to notice or so he thinks.) I wish we could turn back time to 3 years ago. I wish my family had accepted that I was kind and let the common folk into the party, on that cool summer night. But of course, being the people that they are, they hated me for what I did. It caused the both of them to do things that I never thought they would have done. My dad didn't come home for days once. That's when mom began to drink. To forget the things that happened under the roof of my house, (and the roof of the other women's houses). When my father saw the drunkenness of my mother, he thought he could slip his mistresses right past her. Little did he know she noticed every last one. And then there's me. I haven't even known what to do lately. I've just been terrified of what's to come.

On this particular morning the smell of liquor filled the house. I knew what that meant. Either dad was gone or another mistress was in the house. I quietly walked down the stairs to find my mother sobbing violently at the kitchen table. I knew how rude she could be in this state so i slipped back up the stairs. I decided that the best thing for me at that moment was to leave the house. So i undressed and pulled a purple sundress on. It was perfect to keep my family's reputation, as I didn't look as tired and worn out as I felt. As I applied my makeup I thought about what I should do that day. Maybe I could head down to the shack and say hi to my favorite pair of twins. Mabel and I had developed quite a strong friendship after the day I saved her life. But I wasn't in the right mood to socialize. God forbid I messed up and said something. Something about my current situation...No I can't even think of what would become of such a thing. My family's name would be ruined. I would be put into foster care for sure. That just couldn't happen. No, I couldn't possibly ever cause something like that to happen. Could I? I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I ignored the rumbling of my empty stomach. Now was not the time to eat.

After about an hour passed I decided to take a walk through the woods. I grabbed a light jacket and pulled it over my shoulders. I quietly walked down the stairs, but to my horror saw that my mother was gone. That however wasn't the problem. The real problem was seeing my half naked father, and one of his many mistresses, violently making out of the kitchen table. I stood there in shock for what seemed like hours when i finally pulled my eyes away when they began to remove what little clothing was left on them. _What have I just witnessed!_ I thought to myself. I shook it off and continued on my way into the woods. I was so lost in thought about what I had just seen, and my entire situation that I let my feet carry me wherever they wanted to go. Step after step I took, deeply lost in thought. Suddenly I looked up to see myself colliding with a tall, brown eyed boy with a red and gold book in his hand. His scruffy brown hair was hidden under a blue hat, decorated with a blue pine tree. Dipper! I've secretly had a crush on him since last summer, but I've always been too afraid to tell him. Besides, with trying to keep my family reputation in tact, a boyfriend was not what I needed at the moment. The boy reached out his hand to help me up.

"Are you alright he asked?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't find the right words I was so startled. This wasn't like me at all. I stared into his deep brown eyes for what felt like hours, when suddenly, he leaned closer to me.

 **Please review this story if you enjoyed it! I know I kind of left you at a cliffhanger but you'll just have to wait and find out what happens to pair in the next chapter. I apologize about the length but this is my first fanfic so expect short chapters for the first few. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught!

**Hey! I know this isn't a lot for most, but it is for me. I got 1 fav and 18 views in 3 hours! Thank you guys so much! And remember to review if you like the story!**

Chapter 2: Caught!

Pacifica's POV

I closed my eyes and leaned in.

"What are you doing Pacifica?" he asked.

 _What! He's not trying to kiss me...then what is he trying to do. Ugh I can't believed I just embarrassed myself like that. Maybe I can make up some kind of lie…_

"Pacifica?"

"Oh umm..uh… what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you sit down." he said as he pushed me down onto a nearby log. "Now, tell me what's wrong, I can tell something is up."

"I'm fine Dipper, its really really ok."

"Pacifica I can tell something is really wrong."

"Dipper please.."

"No Pacifica! No! You need to listen to me now. For the past two years you've been acting really strange. I can tell something is really wrong. Just please, please tell me, I never want anything bad to happen to you." He then leaned in and planted a soft kiss across my lips. I was so astonished that I didn't say a word. "I umm..I just umm..got caught up in the umm...uhh.." He stammered, his face turning shades of red. I quickly hushed him by putting my finger to his lips, and then i proceeded to kiss him more. At that point we were full blown making out on a log in the middle of the woods. My hands ran through his hair. It's weird to think that 10 minutes we were just two awkward teenagers and now we're two love birds. He planted his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. His gentle hands crept down lower, and I allowed him to do so.

We heard a slight rustle in the woods behind us. We were so wrapped up in each other that we barely noticed the sparkle covered, brown haired, girl slowly creeping up behind us.

"What's up lovebirds!" she practically screamed.

Dipper pulled back, almost instantly, his face redder than a firetruck. My face matched his. "MABEL!" the embarrassed boy screeched. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Mabel giggled. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even make eye contact with the girl. "Well I was walking in the woods, ya know lookin' for crytals for my latest sweater, when I heard weird noises coming from here," she says gesturing towards the ground, "I then say you guys, ya know, smackin' lips and I thought it would be funny to scare you." She laughs again. "You guys would make the cutest couple though."

"So umm, how much did you actually see?" I asked, terrified to hear her answer, hoping she didn't see everything.

"Well I saw you guys making out...and I saw your hands in Dipper's hair, and his hands on your butt." she says in her bubbly voice. Dipper's face somehow became redder than before, which I didn't even think was possible. Apparently so did mine, judging by the way Dipper and his twin looked at me.

"So are you two like a package now?" she asked.

Dipper began to stammer again but I quickly jumped in. "Yes, now if you would excuse me, I must be leaving now." I answered collecting as much confidence as I could. I needed to get out of there before he asked me what was wrong again. I walked down the road and decided it had been long enough. I hoped to myself that my father is done "doing the dirty" with his mistress, or has at least moved it upstairs.

I walk into the house relieved to find the kitchen empty, and the extra car in the driveway gone. Hopefully mom isn't drinking anymore, but I know she still is even though I allow myself a small amount of hope. I grab a snack from the pantry and head up too my room. The butler tries to ask me something on the way up, but I just ignore him, to lost in my head to respond.

 _So I'm dating Dipper Pines. I'm Dipper's girlfriend. It all just seems so crazy, so unreal. I can barely wrap my head around the thought. It suddenly hit me. I never gave the boy a chance to respond. How could I be so stupid. I doubt he even likes me back. I mean who would after all the horrible things I've done. I know it's been three years since i have but I know people like to hold a grudge. I just really hope I did the right thing by saying yes…._

 **So, I hope you enjoyed part two of the story! I know nothing happened with Mr. and Mrs. Northwest in this chapter, but trust me I'm just building up to the good stuff! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

**I didn't really expect for 2 people to favorite my story and for 76 people to view it over the course of one night! I just wanted to say thank you! Please review if you liked it!**

Chapter 3: The Discovery

Dipper's POV

I sat on the yellow arm chair of the mystery shack, just thinking. I knew something was wrong with Pacifica, but I also knew that she would never tell me. I needed to devise a plan, possibly a stakeout, but I couldn't do it alone. I called up the stairs for Mabel. She ran down the stairs as fast she could.

"What's up Dippingsauce?" She asked me, whilst twiddling with her hair.

"Have you noticed anything different about Pacifica lately?"

"Yeah, she seems kind of...off and….. distant."

"I know, we need to find out what's wrong before something bad happens. I was thinking a stakeout at the Northwest Mansion."

"Perfect. Just how are we gonna pull that off. Pacifica has like a million thousand guards!"

"That's where Soos comes in. He will distract the guards, and we will slip under the fence.

Then we will find a bush close to a window and hide there. We will wait for evidence of what could possible be wrong."

"Sounds like a plan!" she replied

I stick my hand out into the middle of the two of us. "Mystery Twins?" I say.

"Mystery Twins!" she replies as we both throw our hand up into the air. "So, when are we doing this, today?" she asked.

"I guess so, I think we need to figure this out as soon as possible."

"Agreed, now all there's left to do is wait. "

 _Time jump to 7:00 PM_

The three of us approached the Northwest Mansion. We nodded at Soos. He then approached the guards. "Hi! I have a few question for you. I'm from a TV show called Guarding 101. I would like to interview you guys." When he gave us the signal that the coast was clear, Mabel and I slipped under the fence, unnoticed.

We were in, hiding behind a bush, staring into the kitchen window. No one is there. The kitchen seems clean. About an hour later we see two figures approaching the kitchen. Its Mr. Northwest and woman that neither Mabel nor I can recognize. He approaches the window, but both Mabel and I duck down before he can see us.

"Who do you think she is?" I whisper to her.

"I have no idea," Mabel says, "I just know that she is not Mrs. Northwest, that's for sure. Do you think that that's the problem, that Mr. Northwest is having an affair?"

"It doesn't add up Mabel." I say, "Why is she at the house, and why doesn't Mrs. Northwest notice."

"Maybe something is wrong with her too. I just don't know what."

"Yeah. I think we have all the information that we can get for tonight. We should leave."

We begin to walk away when we hear the door open. Pacifica walks out.

 _Where could she be going?_ I think to myself. _Should we follow her?_

I told Mabel and she agreed to follow Pacifica. She walked very slowly, with a terrified look on her face. We followed close behind her. I'm not sure if she was heading in any specific direction. I check my watch. _8:30. What could she possibly be doing?_

About 20 minutes we see Pacifica take some sort of direction. I then look around me and see my surroundings. I then realize where she is heading.

"Mabel!" I whisper, "I think she's heading towards the shack!"

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! I really enjoy writing this so there will probably be around 10 chapters, since things are moving kind of quick. I know I kind of left you on a cliffhanger, but I thought that enough had already happened in this chapter to continue it! Please review if you read so you can give me some pointers or suggestions for my story. Bye!**


	4. When One Door Closes, Another Opens

**Hey Guys! I'm very motivated to be writing chapters after a lot of positive feedback! I'm also going to try a new thing on the rest of the chapters where I take a line from the song "Dollhouse" that matches the theme of the chapter and put it before the story kind of like a preview!**

 **Chapter 4: When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens**

" _You don't hear me when I say, "Mom please wake up, dad's with a slut…"_

Pacifica's POV

All my limbs were shaking. I was terrified. What was happening? This can't be happen. Please don't let this be happening. I continued walking slowly through the town aimlessly. Where do I go now? I haven't even told anyone yet. Who can I tell? Dipper. He wanted to know so badly and I know he could help me. I just hope we won't have to involve the authorities. I redirected myself on a path towards the Mystery Shack. _Its finally over. I can finally relax. Maybe it will be good to finally stop hiding everything from everyone. I just hope I'm doing the right thing…_

I approached the shack and knocked on the door. Dipper opened up and worry immediately filled his face. "What's wrong Pacifica?" he asks. Tears start rapidly spilling out of my eyes as I hug the confused boy. He walks over and sits me down on the couch. "Now tell me everything."

I tell him everything that has occurred over the past three years in full detail. About my father and his mistresses, and my mother's drunkenness. He listens attentively, never interrupting with a single word. "And now," I say through tears, "My mom has been passed out for two hours, and I just don't know what to do about it."

He pulled me closer and began to rock me back and forth. He then planted a soft kiss on my lips. "Pacifica I know you're going to object, but I really think we need to call 911."

"NO!" I instantly scream, forgetting that it's 10:00 PM and the rest of the Pines family was asleep.

"I know this is hard for you 'Cif, but I really think we need to take care of this before it gets out of hand. What if your mom hurts herself, or puts herself in a life threatening situation? We need to help her while we still can Pacifica."

I slowly nod knowing he's right. I couldn't even comprehend everything that was going on around me. My life was just about to change forever. I just hoped it was going to change for the better, and not for worse.

 _7:00, The Next Day_

I sat in a chair, holding my mother's hand. Dipper and I called 911 for her last night. The paramedics were extremely nice and understanding. They told me that I was going to be alright. They also told me that there are many things that they need to check her for because of her alcoholism, but they assured me she was safe. Something still felt off. I couldn't pinpoint it though. The Pines family agreed to letting me stay with them until my mother's back on her feet. After my father heard that we called 911 he just grabbed a few things and ran. We haven't heard of seen from him all night. One of the ups to my situation is that Dipper and Mabel's parents agreed to let them stay in Gravity Falls as long as they go to highschool here. I'm finally going to attend school with my best friends. Everything was perfect.

About and hour, I was in the lobby while my mother was going through some tests, when I heard a bunch of yelling. I heard the name Northwest yelled during all the commotion. I ran up to my mother's room as fast as I possibly could. The doctors and nurses were hooking her up to what seemed like a million tubes.

"What's wrong with my mother!" I screamed.

"Her liver is failing.

 **A know another cliffhanger, but this one's even worse. I probably won't get to post again till the 27th. But I have to go on a 6 hour car ride where I will write lots of fanfiction. So, expect lots of posts after that! Please review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Liver Disease

**I'm very grateful for all of the positive feedback of my story! There's probably going to be 6 chapters in this story, and maybe a couple of follow up one-shots. So the next chapter will be the last.**

' _You're blinded by her jewelry…"_

My heart fell to the depths of my stomach.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I must of have heard the doctor wrong. My mom _can't_ be dieing. Not after everything that has happened. She has to pull through. She just has to. I'm not giving up. Not again. Not this time.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" I asked the doctors, trying to keep my cool after my last outburst. They had to be able to do something right? Please tell me they can do something. I don't know what I would do without my mom. Even though we had a rough couple of years I still love her so much. I can't even imagine living without her. That's because I _can't_ live without her. I'm not going to live without her. She's going to live. I know she will.

"I'm sorry." the doctor responded, "But we don't know enough about her condition to give you that information. Now you should go home and get some sleep. You've been here for hours."

"Ok." I replied. I may have seemed calm on the outside, but I felt like dieing on the inside. My heart was racing, my head was spinning, my hands were clammy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stumbled out of the hospital, wondering where I was supposed to go? I couldn't go home, police were investigating the house, and Mabel and Dipper were most likely out doing some mystery crap. I had nowhere to go. Except the woods. I stumbling that way. I was almost there when I heard a familiar voice.

"Pacifica? What's going on?"

Damn. Mabel found me. I guess I needed to tell her everything. But I couldn't, not in this state of mind. I grabbed Mabel's arm and lead her into the woods. I heard muffled sounds like, "Where are we going?" and , "Please tell me what's wrong Cif.", but I just ignored them and kept going forward.

I sat down on some soft pine needles and hugged my knees. I buried myself in them and began to softly cry, while rocking back and forth. All my symptoms from before came back, but this time at full force. All I felt was Mabel's soft arms around me, telling me that I was going to be alright. I began to focus on my breathing. I hadn't realized it before that moment, but I was hyperventilating. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._ As I did this I felt my breathing begin to regulate. I breathed out slowly for the last time. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt and sunk my head onto the log behind me. I must of fallen asleep, because I felt a pair of delicate hands shaking my shoulders back and forth minutes later.

"Wake up 'Cif." said the voice belonging to the hands. "You're alright."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Mabel. She gave me a soft smile.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

I told her everything in full detail. She just looked at be in the same sincere way Dipper had. _They really are my favorite pair of twins._ I thought to myself. _My best friend and my boyfriend._

When I finished explained Mabel engulfed me in another hug.

"This has something to do with her drinking problem, right?"

"I think so.." I said, "I mean the doctors didn't say much. They only said they didn't have enough information to get a diagnosis yet."

"Let's head back over there and see what they have to say now."

 _2 hour late, In the hospital_

I held the boy I loved so dearly's hand as we awaited for the doctor's news. Mabel had gone home to sleep since it was so late, and Dipper volunteered to stay with me. The door to my mother's room opened. The look on the doctor's face told me what had happened. She's gone. It's too late. I didn't want to accept it ,so I stayed put hoping that I had read her face wrong.

"Miss Northwest," The doctor stated, her eyes showing hints of sadness, "I'm afraid it's too late for you mother. Her liver hasn't been normal for at least a year, and since she never came to the hospital, she was at the end stages of the disease. We couldn't find a donor on such short notice. I'm sorry Pacifica. We lost your mother."

 **Make sure to review and favorite if enjoyed! Also tell me if you would like a follow up one-shot. I already have an idea for one set 5 years in the future, so tell me if that's something you would like to see. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for the extremely long hiatus, but school started and I haven't gotten much free time to write. I've finally settled in so without further ado, the last chapter of Pacifica's Dollhouse!**

" _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees."_

Chapter 6: The Funeral

It's been one month since I lost my mom. I've stayed with the Pines family. Everyday is the same long drawn out routine. I still haven't accepted that she's gone. I never thought I could lose her. She wasn't the picture perfect mother, straight out of a fairytale, but I loved her nonetheless. My heart aches for her voice, her touch, her smile. I miss her more than anything else. We cried together, laughed together, we did everything together. I always wanted to be just like her. I wake up everyday with a tear stained face. I go through the motions of the day, ignoring everyone. Well, everyone except Dipper. He and I have become quite close in the last month. He's tried everything to get me to feel better, but I miss my mother too much.

I drag myself out of bed and sluggishly walk to the dresser. I through on a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. I couldn't care less about my hair so I throw it up into a messy bun. I stare at myself in the mirror. This isn't the me I know. The one who dresses up no matter the occasion. The one who is always on top of her looks. My mother would not be happy with this Pacifica. I walk over to the closet. I stare at my old clothes, each one bringing back a terrible memory. I can only find a few options that don't remind of a terrible time. I decide on a flowy white top and a pair of galaxy leggings. I grab my black converse and head to the bathroom. I straighten my hair and do my makeup. I throw on my shoes and look at myself in the mirror again. I see a girl with purple eyeshadow and nude lipstick. A girl in a put together outfit. A girl that is me.

When I walk into the kitchen the entire Pines family is filled with joy at the sight of me. They are all extremely happy to see me acting like myself again. I take a seat at the table and gobble down my pancakes, a habit that I picked up at the beginning of my stay. Tomorrow was the funeral. As we talked about this Dipper pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and leaning into his chest. He looked down on me and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be ok." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I think things are finally looking up.

The Day of the Funeral

I walked into the cemetery, Dipper holding me tight. Most of the town gathered here to support my family and I. I thank everyone for coming and the ceremony begins. As I look around I see all the people who care for my mother. I look at her casket and feel my eyes tear up. I feel strong arms bring me in. I lean my head into Dippers chest, and I cry. I cry about my mom. I cry about my dad. I cry about my broken family. I cry about all the events of the past three years. I cry. But then I smile. I smile for the people who love my mother. I smile for the Pines family who let me stay with them. I smile for Mabel, for uplifting my spirits. And I smile for Dipper, the love of my life. I smile.

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed my first ever story! I know it's short, but I really like how it wrapped up. Don't forget to review and tell me if you want a follow up one-shot. Bye!**


End file.
